Temperance and the Nymphs of Fayore
by LulaReneeCAW
Summary: In the land of Prathelia, people hone their Will to help the world flourish. A school in Castle City called CAW or the Catharye Academy of Will, is where exceptional children go to hone their skills of power. Temperance Reynoldson and her best friend Noah are in for the ride of their lives when Head Luminary Celeste summons Tempe to the Luminary Council. Constructive Criticism ok!
1. The Usage of Will

The Usage of Will

A long time ago, a being named Uriel was to oversee a new era of life on a forgotten land. The land was filled with desolate creatures, dying plants, polluted lakes, and harsh air. There was no happiness, no knowledge, and most importantly, no Will. As Uriel stepped onto the land and felt the dry dusty earth beneath him, he was immediately overcome with grief. His heart felt empty as he began to look across the land.

"What has happened here?" he said as he turned his head to look at the world "The leaves are brown, the people do not have faith. It seems as though what was once here…just gave up."

Uriel went to all corners of the land, and saw nothing but emptiness. The people in the land were boring, and useless. They had never seen excitement or colour in their life. Standing atop an enormous mountain, Uriel picked up a broken twig, and felt the power course through his hands as the leaves began to take shape once more.

"There is still will to live in this land" Uriel said "With will, this land can prosper!"

An idea struck Uriel like a lightning bolt, and he felt happy once more. He turned around, and as his head turned, so did the world. The trees began to form, the lakes began to clear, and the sun that was once dull and lifeless shone right through to the edges of the world. The people living in the world were confused, and became even more so when they saw a bright figure appear above them.

"My gifts" Uriel said "I have been chosen to give you life anew. From this day forward, the beings on this planet will be able to use their Will to keep this world going. There is simple will, the will to work, the will to love, the will to share. With simple will, comes complex will. Some of you are going to be be legends. Some of you are going to be essential in making this world prosperous. Your will is your most important tool, never lose it."

A bright light shone across the land as Uriel disappeared, and from that day on, the creatures of the new land Prathelia were able to bring life and beauty to their once destroyed land.


	2. CAW

Catharye Academy of Will

"Do we really have to hear this boring story? I've heard it a million times!" yelled a boy in the back of the room.

The foyer of CAW, or Catharye Academy of Will, was a big and busy room with bookshelves that reach the ceiling, and floors that show mechanic devices, and cogs that run through the glass. A large spiral staircase made of brass was to the left of them, which is where Dean West was standing. The room seemed to emit a golden aura, which made the soft spoken Dean look majestic

"Yes" said Dean West as he rested his hand on the steel railing of the staircase "It would be wise to learn to appreciate what's given to us, and where it came from."

"I'd like to appreciate a big fat steak that comes from the kitchen!" said another boy

After the roar of laughter died down, the Dean cleared his throat and began to speak.

"The Catharye Academy of Will is a special Academy in the heart of Castle City, which holds the students with the most promising will abilities in all of Prathelia. The students at this school are taught to concentrate their Will to use it for extraordinary purposes." He said "You…are special."

The Dean paused for a moment and let the murmurs die down. Most of the students knew they were special, but most of them also did not know why their parents agreed to let them come to a school they've never heard of.

"I can tell you are eager to learn why you're here" said the Dean "Your powers of Will, will be necessary in helping to keep the world going. You all are important, and it is up to you to figure out what your purpose in this world will be. You will each take a skills test, where you demonstrate your Will ability to the teachers, and from there we will give you a class schedule. Do not mess up this exam; it will determine your path in this school. Once you are here, you are not allowed to leave, unless you are summoned to Castle City. Only once you graduate, will you be able to start a life outside these walls. You're in for a life changing experience. Some of you will fail, and some of you will soar. Now then, first things first…"

Some of the students were wide eyed at the amount of beautiful machinery that makes up the Academy, not paying attention to what the Dean was saying. Most of them still would be amazed by the time they leave. Something about the Academy gave a warm feeling of home. As the Dean was about to continue with the opening ceremonies, the students all paused as they heard a loud slam from above. The Dean's head turned quickly as a flash of hair passed his eyesight.

"Sorry!" Temperance said as she ran down the staircase, past other students and the Dean "I'm really sorry!"

The opening ceremonies were not new to Temperance, and at that moment she did not care that she was interrupting them.

Temperance Reynoldson's heart pounded as she raced down the steps of the Academy, wanting to find Noah as quickly as she could. Tempe, as Noah liked to call her, was unsure of where to find her best friend, but she knew where she would look first. Her pace quickened, and beads of sweat crossed her brow. She had been running since she left her last class, and her teacher gave her a message to go down to the city's Luminary Council, and speak with Head Luminary Celeste. 'If Celeste wants to speak with me, then I'm either about to win an award, or I'm in serious trouble' Tempe thought. Tempe couldn't help but turn her head to look back at the Academy; it was just as beautiful as the day she arrived. The large Cathedral style academy in the hills had been Tempe's home for the past 3 years, ever since the Luminary Council had determined her Will power to be exceptional. She ran out of the door to Catharye Academy of Will and down to where the boy's dormitories were, across the knoll following the clockwork pavement that directed students where to go. 'Nothing can keep that boy from his inventions' she thought. Tempe headed out towards the workshop, a large room full of necessary trinkets to make anything that your mind can dream up, as long as you put your mind to it. Noah was always trying to invent something new, or find something old he could use to make something new.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" said a voice from behind her "Slow down, or you're going to give someone whiplash!"

Tempe turned quickly at the familiar voice.

"Noah! I have been…" she hunched over and took in a deep breath. "…looking everywhere for you!" She paused for a moment to wind down, and continued. "Mr. Gray gave me this note and told me to go down to the Luminary Council. I want you to come with me."

Noah took the small piece of paper from Tempe and began to read out loud.

"Dear Ms. Reynoldson, Head Luminary Celeste is requesting your presence at the Luminary Council Meeting tonight at 8 o'clock. Do not be late."

Tempe took the note back from Noah, and placed it in her pocket.

"So can you please come with me?" she said

"They're just requesting you, Pretty Princess." He smirked "Who knows what they might do to me if I show up too? I heard they torture you by reading passages of the Luminescence while you pray to Uriel. After all, you did set fire to the Auditorium."

"Very funny, Noah." Tempe said "You know it wasn't my fault. Besides, why would they care about all that now?"

"Maybe they want to give you a medal," He chuckled "Electrifying Performance by Tempe Reynoldson!" The punch line could be something about how you gave them all quite a shock!"

Tempe's eyes rolled at her best friend. Noah Watts was smart, handsome, funny, and above all, a joker. Temperance knew that Noah was diligent with his studies and inventions, but Noah was also one of the biggest jokers in the school. Ever since day one, Tempe always knew it took a lot for Noah to be completely serious. He was her best friend, he had been there with her when they came into CAW, and they had been inseparable ever since. He would do anything for her, and she the same for him.

"Anyway, you're right. That was weeks ago. I wonder why they care about it now?" said Noah

"I'm not sure" Tempe said "I'm not even sure if that's why I'm going. This note doesn't say much. I just want you to come with me so I have somebody, ok?"

"Tempe, you know that I have an Advanced Steam Engineering test tomorrow. I would seriously be cutting into my study time."

"Noah, will you please come with me?" said Tempe "I promise I will help you fix your flying contraption-thingamajig when we get back!"

"Goodness!" Noah laughed "I'll go with you Tempe, and you don't have to help me with the machine. I am honestly kind of scared for you to be anywhere near it, now that you've called it a 'thingamajig'"

"Oh thank you, thank you!" said Tempe "Let's go, it's an hour ride to Castle City by tram and I can't be late"

"Just let me get my books, and we can go."

"You're honestly amazing" said Tempe, with a wide grin "What would I do without you?"

"Shrivel up and die" Noah winked

—

The ride to Castle City was always fun for Tempe. She remembered the first time she took the trip, the day Celeste came to her home and took her to CAW. The day her father had given her up to be "somebody". The ride there, she was amazed at the vibrant grassy hills that surrounded the Academy. They seemed to wrap the land like a slowly flowing blanket of green. There were beautiful animals that just ran wild. 'It's all so amazing,' she remembered. Tempe looked outside the observatory window in the tram. The sky was always so blue in the countryside. Castle City is much different, with its bronze doors, loud machinery, and intricate clockwork details. Everything mathematical and calculating that was Castle City, was familiar to Tempe, but she loved the countryside more than anything. Tempe turned her head to say something to Noah but his closed eyes and slowly rising chest was tell-tale, and she decided not to bother him.

Recently at the Academy, Tempe had been showing signs of Will power that was greater than the other students. Once, Tempe she had gotten angry at a girl for standing up Noah on a date, the girl's skirt caught fire, which happened to cause burns. She also managed to accidentally move the school by ¼ of an inch when trying to move a plant from one space to another. That wasn't the extent of Tempe's misfortune, it turns out. In the course of one afternoon, Tempe had not only caused an electrical surge in the auditorium, but also set fire to the stage and window curtains. When the commotion died down, the students at the school referred to her as "Freaky Tempe". Noah liked to tell Tempe that they were just jealous that she was so "cool". Most of the students only had one exceptional Will ability, whereas Tempe had several. As she soon found out, Tempe could use her Will to move objects, start fires, and control electricity. Tempe also happened to be very gifted in musical arts. Music took her to places she had never been before. As soon as the first chords strike in a song, Tempe felt the music coursing through her. The downside to her passion, is that music also caused her to drift off into other lands. The day the incidents happened Tempe had been playing a flute concert.

3 weeks prior to being called to the Luminary Council, Tempe was getting ready for her first concert in front of the school. As she pulled on her coat, Tempe could feel her heart pounding from excitement. Her hair started to stand on end, and she could feel herself start to sweat.

"Calm down, Tempe. Everything is going to be all right" She said to herself as she walked out into the grand auditorium.

Tempe sat in the chair and felt her heart beat faster. The students and faculty were all watching her. Tempe inhaled slowly, and began to play. The breathy notes she wrote for her mother filled the room, and the audience listened to her play. As her fingers moved across the holes, and the music flowed from the ends of the pipe, Tempe began to drift away in the music. The people in the audience were only slightly alarmed when Tempe began to glow, some Will users could do that. It wasn't until the audience saw Tempe light up and start to spark, before people started getting scared. Frightened audience members began to file out of the auditorium. Some students were too enthralled as the girl on stage sat there calmly while she began emitting electrical charges. As the crescendo of the song hit, and the flute hit that high E, the lights busted and sparks of blue shot out from Tempe's fingertips. Bright orange flames shot up from the curtains on stage, and people began to scream that the auditorium was on fire. The Water Will users tried their best to put out the flames, but they seemed to have no effect on whatever kind of fire Tempe caused. When the song began to wind down, and the notes got softer, the sparks that were slowly flowing off Tempe, hit a wire mechanics, causing an electrical surge. Tempe's eyes were closed as she blew the final note, expecting a crescendo of clapping hands. When she opened her eyes, Tempe was shocked. The room was on fire, she was glowing, people were screaming, and she had no idea why. Tempe had felt nothing, only the music. After she was brought back to reality, the flames died down, and she returned to her normal short body. The Dean had addressed his concerns to Tempe about her strength, but she never spoke to the council about it. It had been months since the incident, and Tempe assumed that the council forgot all about it. Apparently, they didn't.

The engine of the tram whistled and startled Tempe.

"I guess we're here" said Noah groggily.

"Yeah I guess we are" said Tempe


End file.
